


Pale Moonlit Scabs

by TwistedViolets



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego has short fangs, Diego is self conscious about his nubs, Diego is teased for being nubby, Drinking blood, Five is a pure blood, Grace is a walking animal blood bag, Klaus has a dirty mouth, Klaus is a good brother, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vampire AU, Vanya is human, angsty, vampire lore, vanya centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets
Summary: Vanya grins in the mirror before she leans in to stare at her white, straight, ordinary teeth. Her teeth shined in the mirror mocking her every breath. She's an idiot for even hoping that fangs would ever appear in her mouth.It was about time she stopped trying to convince herself that she is just a late bloomer and move on. Humans can be useful even if they aren't considered extraordinary in any real regard.She could be a blood bag - a walking, talking, and hopefully delicious blood bag. A blood bag she doesn't want to be but her father thinks she should be.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a lack of vampires in this fandom so here I am. I of course couldn’t write a fic without there being an element of angst.
> 
> There will be a lot of vampire shenanigans and sibling bonding though after the angst.

"Sorry..." It is a weak, automatic response. Who is she even apologizing to right now? Klaus? Her brother doesn't even look the least bit mad about her little accident. A million pieces of glass lay on the floor just in front of her from a vase she had knocked over.

A probably priceless vase that's now ruined.

"I'll clean it up." Klaus offers as he sits up from the couch. She immediately shakes her head- she can’t let him do that, this is her fault. 

"I got it." She leans down and tries to pick up the glass with her bare hands. She knows it's a stupid move but if she went and got the broom and dustpan Klaus would clean her mess while she was gone.

It's a small sharp pinch at the end of her fingertip that forces her to look at what she's caused.

A small droplet of blood pooled at the tip of her finger. A clear result of trying to pick up pieces of glass. She watches the blood starts to run down her finger as she feels Klaus glare. 

She peers over at her undead brother whose eyes have tinted red by the mere smell of human blood. Her father said it is an unfortunate side effect of living off animal blood- a low tolerance for human blood that is.

She feels strangely special in a way, to know that she could cause such a reaction. She's extraordinary in his eyes even if it's only for this fleeting moment. She ever so slowly brings her hand up and flashes the little line of blood at her brother.

He looks away.

Her heart drops and she can't grasp why the simple sight of her blood causes him to cringe. "Klaus..." she mumbles before standing up and holding her hand out to him. "You can lick it." She holds her finger out and all she receives is a cold hard glare.

"Don't talk like that," Klaus said batting away her hand. "You don't know what you’re offering."

She drops her hand and holds it towards the ground as blood drips off it. Klaus goes to get the broom without another word.

————————————————————

Diego is feeding and she watches although she knows it's an invasion of privacy. He's very self-conscious about it, mainly because his fangs are small and nubby. Their mother always tells him he's such a strong vampire anyway.

He bites deeply into their mother's neck while she wraps a hand around his back and rubs. Her face shows no signs of displeasure but that's only because she was built with low pain receptors due to the fact that she's a walking food source.

She watches curiously from just beyond the doorway, slightly jealous. She wonders what it's like to drink blood, to feel the warmth rush down your throat. 

Klaus talks about it like it's the best thing ever but she'll never know. She's human, she's ordinary, she'll be more likely to be a blood bag than she'll be to drink it although the concept of allowing vampires to feed off you is taboo.

Vampires are supposed to drink animal blood. Human blood is never supposed to taint them because once they get a taste for it they'll always want more. She knows and yet...she still wants to take that chance.

She can't help it really.

Diego stops and licks their mother's neck it does nothing but if their mother was human it'd disinfect the wound.

She backs away slowly and pretends she saw nothing.

————————————————————

"Don't be ridiculous," Five says as he waves off her thoughts. "We are monsters don't get it in your head that we're not."

She clenches a hand in her skirt.

"But you're...extraordinary," she whispers, looking down in shame. She should have never brought up her desire to become a vampire.

"We drink blood," he says as if she didn't know.

"Animal blood."

"Not every vampire does," he says, flashing his fangs as he crawls down the bed to her before leaning into her ear. "Some of us drink human blood until every last drop is gone," he whispers in her ear and she hits his chest.

He leans back as he chuckles, a grin tainting his lips.

"You wouldn't do that," she whispers, rubbing at her ear.

"Of course not unlike some fangers I got class."

He puffs out his chest as he grins.

She smiles back.

————————————————————

She stares in the mirror, her ordinary hair sticking up in every which direction as she puts toothpaste on her toothbrush. She brings it up to her mouth and starts to wash her teeth, her ordinary white teeth.

She wets the toothbrush before brushing all her teeth again. If she takes good care of them and if she wishes hard enough maybe she'll grow fangs.

She's just a late bloomer.

Her father bought her because she was supposed to be a vampire...he didn't want a human child. She's always felt guilty about it as if somehow it's her fault she never grew fangs. Although she knows it's genetics and not something she controls.

She still feels guilty.

She spits in the sink and rinses off her toothbrush as she stares at her dull human teeth. She runs her tongue over them as she turns off the light and exits the bathroom. She yawns, a hand smoothes her hair as she walks.

"Seven," her father calls upon her, which is something he rarely did. She's an ordinary child, a mistake he regrets often. The fact that he paid money for an investment that will never pay off.

"I've got something I'd like to discuss with you," she nods as she straightens her back before following behind him.

They walk down the hallway, away from her siblings. "As you know The Umbrella Academy's unveiling takes place in less than a month," he starts, his voice is hoarse as if he might be catching a cold.

She frowns as her heartbreaks. She can't believe her father is really going through with the Umbrella Academy thing. She'll be forced to watch her siblings become celebrities while she rots at home.

She bites on her tongue to silence that thought. They deserve to be happy.

"I would like to introduce your siblings to human blood before I throw them out in the real world. We wouldn't have a good reception if let's say one of them attacked the audience."

She nods again, making sure he knows she's listening.

"I believe you'd be perfect for their first taste of human blood."

She stops walking, for a moment a spark of fear flows through her because she knows it'll hurt. It'll be painful and scary...What if her siblings don't stop? What if they are overwhelmed with the taste of human blood and they drain her dry? She trembles at the mere thought.

She wasn't serious, she didn't want someone to drink her blood. She was just joking.

"Seven?"

She looks at him, at the seriousness in his eyes. He's serious and that means there's no way she's getting out of it.

"I'll...do it." She swallows down her unease and her father's expression softens.

"Thank you Seven," he says as he gives her a light pat on the shoulder before walking off.

She watches him leave before she turns around and heads to bed. She won’t sleep easy tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think real men wear eyeliner," Diego says and Klaus just rolls his eyes, continuing to apply it anyway.

"Who asked for your opinion nubby?"

Diego flushes red and looks away, heat travels up his neck.

She keeps her head in her book and acts like she doesn't hear them bickering but she can. The walls are thin and her door is open, so she just barely can witness it firsthand.

"Shut up! They aren't that small!"

Klaus laughs at him, a good heartily laugh although she knows he's only teasing. "Please, I bet you couldn't even bite through real human skin! Does mom still have to prick her own neck for you to feed?" He teases relentlessly because he knows how self-conscious Diego is about it.

Diego slaps the back of Klaus's head before walking off. He mumbles underneath his breathes a series of 'stupid idiot.'

She doesn't understand what the big deal is about fang size, aside from the ability to feed. Do the longer, sharper fangs equal power? Luther has nice sharp fangs although Allison probably has the straightest.

She supposes though it's all a matter of perspective. Someday she might get the courage to ask.

————————————————————

They eat breakfast as a family.

They always have although vampires have no real need to eat human food, it's more of something they occasionally do for fun not because they need to. It provides no nutritional value for them.

Her father though is as human as they come and he likes the concept of formal breakfast and dinner. Her siblings always do something silently to bide their time. Ben likes to read, Diego works on his knife skills, Klaus takes pills, Five scribbles on a sheet of paper, and Luther puts his head on his hand as he mouths words to Allison.

She eats slowly, with her head down for the most part since she can't stand being the center of attention. Her eating rate always dictates how fast or slow a meal is so they always give her glares when she's eating too slow. She always gives back a soft apologetic smile.

She looks for a moment at her father who's reading a newspaper. The front reading 'Vicious Vampire Attack Leaves Mother and Her Two Children Dead.'

Her heart drops.

She looks down, eating her eggs faster as unease makes her stomach cramp.

————————————————————

Her father calls upon her after breakfast along with Luther, although her father refers to him as One. They walk to his office, which is an unnatural thing. She doesn't ever go there, no one does really. The place is always considered off-limits.

Luther doesn't seem to be afraid.

Each step sends shivers up her spine until the creak of his office's doors opening provides a bone-chilling reality check. Why did she sign up for this? What was she thinking? She should have fought it...she should have but she didn't.

She always wants to help them. Her siblings who take up a big chunk of her heart and her father who dictates how good or not so good her life is.

"If you would Seven, please sit on the armchair." She does as she's told. The fire crackles as she walks past it and situates herself into the chair. Her heartbeat picks up in her chest, it's thumping growing louder and louder until the sound makes her feel as if she's deaf.

"One please do be gentle with her," he says as Luther stares at her with a tilt to his head. There's no doubt in her mind that her father had decided to discuss this whole thing with him and probably all her siblings without her knowledge so that she'd be less likely to back out of it.

Luther takes a step forward and places a fingertip against her chin before tilting her head up. "I can hear your heart beating," he whispers against her neck before he licks it. The area slightly burns a little before it...numbs? She isn't sure but she feels his fangs nudge her skin and she's scared.

She panics and pushes against him, hard. "No," she mumbles and he pulls away. 

"It won't hurt for long," he says, giving her a pat on the head while her father glares at her.

"You don't know that," she says, her heart's thumping threatens to break her ribcage. 

"I wouldn't lie to you," he says, licking her neck again, it tingles strangely. "My salvia is a disinfect and a natural numbing agent," he whispers against the area he licks, causing it to freeze against her. 

She takes a deep breath before nodding. "Don't bite too deeply," she whispers, still afraid of him, of the monster that lies beneath the warm exterior he pretends to have.

"Of course," he says as his fangs nudge her neck again. She closes her eyes and braces herself.

The fangs pierce her skin in one motion, a sharp pain radiates from the two puncture wounds. She yelps as she tangles a hand in his shirt and tugs.

He removes his fangs and sucks at the wound. It hurts and feels uncomfortable but she tries her best to stay calm. It's hard though because she can hear him gulping down her blood greedily.

Her father removes a journal from his coat pocket and begins to write inside it.

She tugs on Luther's shirt as her breath catches. Her head is starting to swim, the loss of blood is making her feel dizzy. She blinks a few times before taping him on the back.

"That's enough," she says, taping again as Luther gulps down another mouthful. "Please stop," she mumbles and he stops drinking. He leans back and licks her neck again.

He leaves behind a feeling as if something is crawling on her skin and she's scared at first. She brings at hand up to poke at it experimentally only to feel the holes self-healing. She didn't know vampires had the ability to do something like that.

Luther stares at her with red-tinted eyes for a moment before looking away.

"You did good Number One, I'm satisfied with your ability to resist human blood."

Luther smiles as he blinks away the red hue. "Thank you," he says to her, although she isn't sure he isn't talking to their father as well.

She leans back against the armchair, dizziness settling over her. She didn't expect it but it makes perfect sense.


	3. Chapter 3

"What was it like...to drink my blood?" She asks quietly as they trail behind their father. Luther just keeps starring ahead as if he hadn't heard her but he did. Vampires were said to hear better than humans although she isn't sure how true that really is.

"Luther-"

"Intoxicating," he says, his voice taking on a hoarse tone as he speaks.

She waits for him to say more but he doesn't. She wants to know more, she wants to understand what's its like to be a vampire. To be one of these monsters.

Her neck itches but there isn't even a scratch on it. Nothing remains of what had happened, of what her brother did.

————————————————————

"You look ridiculous!" Her father says rather loudly, not at all trying to keep the conversation just between him and Klaus.

Klaus rolls his eyes and puffs out his chest. "Its a cultural choice! It isn't my fault I don't naturally have darkened rings around my eyes like vampires are supposed to!" 

Reginald narrows his eyes at the eyeliner around Klaus's eyes. He stares at it as if his gaze could wash it away.

She didn't realize Klaus felt so strongly about it.

"I didn't ask to be born like this! Eyeliner is my only choice!" Klaus bares his fangs in a show of defiance. 

Diego bites on the end of his pencil and Luther leans on his hand half asleep. Their mother stands there, silent, waiting for this argument to end so she can continue her lesson.

Allison leans over to her. 

"You know he's lying right?" 

She stills, her heart pumping warm hot blood that makes her face hot. Allison smiles, her eyes soft...and her skin is pale. Vampires don't really have darken rings around their eyes although some say, like Klaus, it's just a vampire aesthetic.

Before Vampires were public knowledge, before they 'came out of the coffin' as some say, there used to be myths. Like that they couldn't see themselves in mirrors or that they couldn't have their picture taken.

None of that is true but humans have big imaginations.

"Four."

Klaus turns his head away and bites down on his lips. Their father stares daggers into his soul, if he has one. Ultimately, he walks away and puts off the fight for another day, this age old argument.

Their mother continues their lesson.

————————————————————

"Why are you wearing eyeliner?" She asks him later, after dinner, and he just grins at her.

"Do you really want to know?" He slyly says and his demeanor reminds him of a fox. A busy tailed, deceitful being. She sees him for what he is but plays along anyway.

"Yes."

"Do you really really wanna know?"

"Please."

Klaus grins and his fangs glimmer as he leans into her ear. A hand comes up and is cuffed around it, keeping his words for her and her alone to hear.

"When I cry it runs down my cheeks and I bet the fans will adore it...especially the guys." 

She blushes, hard, as she bats his hand away and presses a hand over her own mouth. Her cheeks redden and her hands tremble.

He laughs before nudging shoulders with her. "You wanted to know~" he informs her in a sing-song voice as he continues to walk. He catches up with Ben and whispers to him.

Ben grins and looks back at her.

She turns away.

Klaus always talks so dirty.

————————————————————

"You smell like Luther," Five tells her half heartedly while he passes her on his way to bed. She catches his hand and he stills.

"Um-well."

"Take a bath," he shakes off her hand. He goes into his room and shuts the door.

She takes his advice and heads to the nearest bathroom. She plugs the tub before undressing. She looks at her neck in the mirror, at her pale, clear skin.

Nothing is there, not even a red mark.

She runs her hand over it, just feeling it. Somehow it feels unnatural to her although she knows it's the same. She has to shake the thought out of her head.

She gets in the bath and washes her neck with soap. After it feels somewhat normal again she lays down and relaxes. She closes her eyes and remembers the feeling of Luther's fangs sinking in her neck.

It was a smooth movement and it wasn't as scary as she thought it would be.

————————————————————

Diego is nervous.

She smiles at him as she extends her neck upward, the fire crackling beside her, warming her skin. She swallows and he watches how her neck moves intently.

His eyes tint red as he stares at her flesh, as he imagines the blood underneath it. 

She's scared although she doesn't want to be. She just can't help it. Although this makes her feel good afterwards because just for a moment they look at her like she's extraordinary.

"Two we haven't got all day," their father says, tapping his pen in his journal.

Diego leans down, to her neck, sniffing it. It's awkward and makes her self conscious. She stays as still as she can.

He licks her skin.

She shivers as she closes her eyes, Leaning back into the chair and slouching her shoulders. She's just trying to relax as best as she can.

His fangs nudge against her.

She swallows again.

He places a hand on her shoulder, digging his nails in while he experimentally bites. Not hard enough to break skin but it hurts nonetheless. It stings and she clenches her eyes in pain. 

"Diego," she mumbles, trying her best not to accidentally hit him because the urge is there.

"Sorry," he whispers before he bites down, hard. His fangs pierce her skin.

She whines, her legs tremble as piercing pain travels through her. It doesn't end, he doesn't remove his fangs. 

He gulps down her blood, his fangs still inside, his tongue laps against her skin and she shutters. "Hurts," she mumbles and he stills.

He removes his fangs, slowly, with more caution than she's ever seen him have. "What?" He says, licking his lips free of blood, her blood.

"It hurt."

He frowns, a blush traveling up his skin. He makes no move to lick her skin to heal the wound. It's still bleeding.

"Sorry," he looks away and her vision blurs for a moment. "I bet it didn't hurt when Luther drank your blood."

She shrugs.

"The wound."

Diego looks at their father with a tilt to his head, confusion falling over him. She knows, she sees it. She tugs on his sleeve and leans her head back.

"You've got to lick it again," she says, the movement irritates the wound. 

Diego leans down and hesitates before he licks it. Something crawls across her skin and she has to fight the urge to slap it. It's just the feeling of her wound closing but it's still uncomfortable.

The tips of Diego's ears are red.


End file.
